Naruto's Bargain
by NoNicknameNeeded
Summary: One shot SongFic Naruto is avoiding Sakura because she found out his secret. Canon Complient.


Haruno Sakura was, at the moment, looking for her estranged blond teammate. Ever since they came back from Suna, Naruto had been avoiding her. She didn't understand exactly why he was doing this, although she did have a theory.

On the way to save Naruto's friend, the Kazakage, Sabaku no Gaara, she found out that he housed the dead , as far as she beveled, Nine Tailed Demon Fox, Kyuubi no Yoko, inside his person.

She, on her part, didn't care that he did. To her, that fox had assisted Naruto in saving her life and the village on more then one occasion. As long as Naruto was in control, it was cool. However, she could understand his apprehensiveness. He was beaten and mocked as a child. And Sakura had, much to her regret, played her part in jading her partner, and friend.

She was starting to get frustrated as he wandered around Konoha looking for the whiskered shinobi. She looked for him everywhere, but to no avail. She looked in all his usual spots, Ichiraku Raman Bar, the Hokage Tower, even his apartment, for witch she had a key, nowhere in sight was he.

She spotted Kakashi-sensei and asked him where Naruto was.

"Hhhmmm, well, he might be at his training ground in the forest north of the monument."

She thanked her sensei and made her way towards where he said.

When she got there she gasped in awe. It was the most beautiful place she ever saw. It was a cliff with a waterfall that cut through the middle of it, settling in a small pond. Flowers grew in an aria to the left of the waterfall isolated from the somewhat visible training damage. She gasped again at the sight in the meadow of flowers. True it was the orange clad ninja she was looking for, but he wasn't clad in orange. He had on a pare of black shorts that went just past his knees and a cerulean blue colored tank top that accentuated the harsh yet pleasant spiky blond locks of not quite shoulder length hair.

She thought she herd him say something then he turned around just enough to make eye contact

and said," I know you hate me but here me out." He then did something so unexpected Sakura pinched her self just in case she was dreaming, he started to sing and it was good.

I'd gladly lose me to find you  
I'd gladly give up all I had  
To find you I'd suffer anything and be glad

She just stood there and listened. Shocked at what she was hearing.

I'd pay any price just to get you  
I'd work all my life and I will  
To win you I'd stand naked, stoned and stabbed

I'd call that a bargain  
The best I ever had  
The best I ever had

"Naruto..." she tried to speak but before she could get out more then his name he started the second verse.

I'd gladly lose me to find you  
I'd gladly give up all I got  
To catch you I'm gonna run and never stop

I'd pay any price just to win you  
Surrender my good life for bad  
To find you I'm gonna drown an unsung man

I'd call that a bargain  
The best I ever had  
The best I ever had

"Let me finish the song Sakura-chan. This is the only way I can say what I need to." Naruto pleaded Sakura could only nod.

I sit looking 'round  
I look at my face i'n the mirror  
I know I'm worth nothing without you  
And like one and one don't make two  
One and one make one  
And I'm looking for that free ride to me  
I'm looking for you

"Oh Naruto" Sakura whispered as she started to tear up. She jumped into his arms and cried on his shoulder. Naruto resumed by whispering it in her ear, in a comforting tone.

I'd gladly lose me to find you  
I'd gladly give up all I got  
To catch you I'm gonna run and never stop

I'd pay any price just to win you  
Surrender my good life for bad  
To find you I'm gonna drown an unsung man

I'd call that a bargain  
The best I ever had

Sakura picked up her head and her lips met his in an earthshatering passionate kiss. It lasted for a minute before Naruto brok it off and then said, again whispering in her ear,

The best I ever had

* * *

An: THis was just somthing i thought up in honor of VH1 Rock Honors: The Who The song is Bargain from arguably the best rock album from the best rock band of all time, Who's Next and The Who respectively. I own a copy of the song but the lyrics belong to Pete Townshead and Roger Daltry, seaing as those are the only two members left alive RIP Keith Moon. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-dono.

* * *


End file.
